


april fools

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, going back to my basics this is just pure fluff, slightly hinted pining oikawa and hinted at getting together maybe?? u decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: “Good morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tested out carefully.The second Iwaizumi’s face brightened up was the moment Oikawa knew he’d messed up by activating the beginning of the prank.He held back a groan as Iwaizumi grinned wide and chirped, “Good morning, Oikawa-san!”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	april fools

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this up in about an hour because my best friend and i were joking around about april fools and haikyuu and i thought to myself "what if i wrote a short ficlet to this idea"  
> so it's not as polished as it probably could be, but don't take this little ficlet too seriously, it was just for fun!  
> frankly i dont know how i pulled together enough focus to write this in an hour, im usually really bad at concentrating on writing and i tend to write in spurts but here we are character development
> 
> enjoy!  
> im working on another smaller ficlet before i get to work on a bigger project so see u soon maybe....

For years, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had pulled pranks on each other for April Fools Day.  
As two extremely competitive people, it was always something they began brainstorming for months ahead of time.  
It was a back and forth between them; the very first time Oikawa pulled a prank on Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi got him back better the next year, and so on.

One year, Oikawa snuck into Iwaizumi’s house in the morning (well, it was less sneaking in and more just Iwaizumi’s mom letting him in) and put a huge glob of Iwaizumi’s hair gel in his shoes.  
Iwaizumi smacked him on the head and promised to get him back next year.  
And sure enough, he did. He put a ladybug on Oikawa’s face when he woke up the next year, and Oikawa screeched like a banshee, flailing his arms around and falling face-first out of bed.  
Iwaizumi cackled at him all the while, and Oikawa swore he’d get Iwaizumi back even better the next year.

Last year, their second year, Oikawa had called Iwaizumi “Iwaizumi-kun” all day instead of his usual Iwa-chan. In turn, their volleyball team joined in and called Iwaizumi “Iwa-chan” in Oikawa’s stead.  
Iwaizumi groaned about it all day, but Oikawa found it difficult, even for himself, to call Iwaizumi anything other than Iwa-chan. Multiple times throughout the day, he caught himself almost slipping, but he managed the whole day and spent the following day pestering Iwaizumi with the nickname.

As it turned out, though, it was Iwaizumi’s turn for their third year in highschool.  
Oikawa, of course, knew that. He had been prepared weeks ago for Iwaizumi to do something to him first thing in the morning like previous years, or get the whole team in on something.

But when he woke up on April 1st, he was alone in his room, and there was no sign of anyone entering his room.  
He went about his morning routine with the utmost care, just in case Iwaizumi had snuck into his room, left something, and dipped.

He found nothing out of the ordinary as he showered, blow-dried his hair, brushed his teeth, and got changed.  
He was skeptical the whole time, and even on his way out the door, asked his mother if Iwaizumi had stopped by, to which she insisted he hadn’t.  
Which only made Oikawa more skeptical.

He found Iwaizumi waiting at the same bus stop they met up at every morning like normal.  
Oikawa approached slowly and carefully, half-expecting Iwaizumi to try to scare him with another bug or something.  
But Iwaizumi had never done the same prank from a previous year, and Oikawa figured Iwaizumi was past just trying to jumpscare him with bugs by now.

Iwaizumi didn’t say a word to Oikawa when he approached and sat down on the bench next to him, he hardly even looked in Oikawa’s direction.  
Oikawa began wondering if that was the prank, he just ignored Oikawa all day. It would be annoying, but a little cheap.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tested out carefully.

The second Iwaizumi’s face brightened up was the moment Oikawa knew he’d messed up by activating the beginning of the prank.  
He held back a groan as Iwaizumi grinned wide and chirped, “Good morning, Oikawa-san!”

The sentence replayed in Oikawa’s ears a few times, before he finally caught the end of it.  
“Oikawa _what?_ ” he sputtered, inching away from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tilted his head with an innocent look, still smiling.  
Without the crease in his eyebrow, he almost looked like an entirely different person.  
“Something wrong, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa, on a normal day, wouldn’t mind people calling him Oikawa-san. Girls did it all the time, and most of his underclassmen did it, save for Kyoutani.  
In fact, it made Oikawa feel proud and respected, and he’d referred to himself as Oikawa-san a few times in his bouts of silly vanity when he joked around the gym.

But to hear it come out of _Iwaizumi’s_ mouth was… awkward and disorientating to say the least.  
Iwaizumi, who called him Shittykawa on a daily basis. Iwaizumi, who slammed volleyballs into Oikawa’s face any chance he could get. Iwaizumi, who spared no mercy anytime they had a practice match against each other.  
Calling him _Oikawa-san._

“Oh!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out a lunchbox wrapped in blue cloth with plant designs covering it, something Oikawa had left at Iwaizumi’s months ago and never got back.  
“Here, Oikawa-san. I made you lunch for today,” he offered.

That was even weirder.  
Granted, it wasn’t like Iwaizumi had never been nice to Oikawa a day in his life, but even when he _was_ nice, he wasn’t so… peppy about it.  
Oikawa almost wanted to laugh at the thought of Iwaizumi practicing his act in preparation for the day.

It was a little too uncomfortable for Oikawa’s taste, though. Having his best friend call him something so formal felt distant and almost lonely, really.  
“Iwa-chan, I get the joke, you can stop now. This is too awkward,” Oikawa pushed the box back towards Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi, with measured strength, shoved it back to Oikawa.  
“What’s awkward, Oikawa-san? Please, I insist. It’s to pay you back for before.”

Before?  
 _Oh,_ Oikawa thought to himself.  
Last year. It was Iwaizumi’s payback for last year, when Oikawa called him Iwaizumi-kun.  
Oikawa thought maybe this was even worse than being jumpscared by bugs or getting a pie to the face first thing in the morning or finding his whole team swapped positions.

Oikawa took a deep breath, steeling himself for the rest of the day.  
He took the lunchbox with as polite of a smile as he could manage.  
“Thanks, Iwa-chan. You don’t have to call me so formally, though.”

“Then, Oikawa-chan?”  
Iwaizumi grinned, and Oikawa could see the taunt behind his eyes.

Oikawa almost choked at the name.  
“No, no, no, no, no. Definitely not.”

“Tooru-chan?”

“That makes it sound like we’re dating.”

“Tooru-chan it is, then.”

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa protested. “I don’t think I can handle a full day of you like this.”

“I’ll switch it up each time, then.”

“ _Please_ don’t.”

By the end of the day, Oikawa was on the verge of begging Iwaizumi to smack a ball into his head or at the very least, call him Shittykawa.  
He kept up his friendly act the whole damn day, so much so, that their classmates took note of them, giggling at them when Oikawa sputtered when Iwaizumi called him Oikawa-chan.

All throughout practice, his teammates snickered when Iwaizumi called “Tooru-chan!” across the court, and even mimicked him.

After practice, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were left in the clubroom, putting things up and writing the daily report.  
As Oikawa sat at the desk, writing the report, he looked up at Iwaizumi, and asked, “Okay, is your little joke done for the day?”

Iwaizumi snorted and leaned back in the chair he sat across from Oikawa in.  
“Sure. Oikawa- _chan_.”  
He pushed the front legs of the chair off the ground and rocked in his seat.

“You didn’t even slip up all day,” Oikawa grumbled, “Next year, I’ll get everyone to call you Shitty-waizumi.”

“We aren’t gonna be here next year, doofus. And do that, and I kick you,” Iwaizumi left the front legs of the chair fall, and it clicked to the floor loudly.

Oikawa closed the notebook of his daily reports and breathed a sigh.  
“It’s almost relieving to hear you call me a doofus.”

“Idiot. Moron. Dumbass. Stupid.”

“Okay, okay, I get it!”

“You should have savored today, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi smirked, holding back a snicker, “Because tomorrow, I’m going back to normal and spiking balls in your face again.”

“Why can’t you just have a middle mode. Must you always either be scarily nice to me or just plain rude to me all the time?” Oikawa groaned.

“I was not nearly the amount of scarily nice I could have been, Idiotkawa.”

“What else could you possibly have done?!”

“I could have actually acted like we were dating.”

Oikawa thought briefly about that.  
Holding hands, maybe kissing...  
He wondered if maybe he should try doing that next year himself.

Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose in disgust.  
“Don’t think so hard about it, Stupidkawa. I was joking.”

Oikawa shrugged, leaning forward over the desk, folding his arms and resting his head over them.  
“I don’t think you’d have the guts to try to act like we’re dating, anyway,” he taunted.

“Are you asking to get punched?”

“I’m asking to get kissed, actually,” Oikawa teased with a smirk.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.  
It wasn’t unnatural for Oikawa to casually flirt with him for fun, but Iwaizumi never went along with it.  
Oikawa fully expected him to just brush it off with a snide remark.

To Oikawa’s surprise, Iwaizumi leaned over and pecked him on the lips, short and brief.  
When he pulled back, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he flushed, blinking rapidly, trying to understand what happened.

“Wh- wh- you- wait, you actually-!” Oikawa stammered.

Iwaizumi did a poor job of hiding his snicker.  
“Just one more prank for the day.”  
He stood up, spun on his heels, and began to leave the clubroom.  
“Hurry up, or I’m gonna leave without you.”

“Y-you’re already leaving without me! Wait for me, Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa stumbled over himself to pack up his duffle bag and scramble to the door.  
“I’m getting you back next year! I’ll make you so embarrassed that you start acting shy and cute and I’ll make fun of you the whole time!”

“Sure, sure,” Iwaizumi hummed flippantly, “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a mental treasure trove of all the pranks iwaoi have done over the years, they take april fools day Very seriously
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
> >[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
